Moving On
by musicismylife08
Summary: There's a skeloton is the Limo'Boys closet, and she's about to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**By, Gimoreluver08**

**A/N- This is told mainly in Rory POV**

This summer was so long, Mom and Dad were together, they were working out there past problems. There blooming happiness was making me, miss Logan even more than I already was, but school was finally starting so I had yet another distraction.

I was very excited about getting back to the Yale Daily News; I had been contacted over the summer, by a young woman who wanted a spot on the paper, she was transferring from Oxford. I did not know much about this woman except that she was a junior, and a fantastic writer.

My first classes went by in a blur of coffee, and writing notes soon it was time for my meeting with the transfer student. As I arrived at the YDN, I saw waiting at my desk the most interesting woman I ever saw. Her hair was short, curly and light brown, the fascinating thing about it was the colors streaked in it. There were hot pink, electric blue, a deep purple and for good measure bleach blond. She was wearing jeans with hot pink Chucks and a tee that read "No I didn't escape, I'm out on a day pass" in crazy writing. She had black eyeliner surrounding the most interesting color eyes I had seen; they were green with a touch of grey and a mixture of blue.

When I greeted her I was shocked to hear her name, Mary Margaret Huntzburger-DuPoint. She chuckled at my shocked face, when hearing her name. She tossed her curls and stated "You act like you never seen a socialite before".

Before I could say any thing else she said, "Call me any thing other than Maggie your going to wish you never met me"

I replied "Okay, you sure are an odd socialite". She smiled and simply said "Why do you think I left!"

And with that she dropped into a mock curtsey and with a wry smirk she exited the room. The first thing I did was call Logan.

"Huntzburger" was the reply she got.

"Logan I met I think some one who you should have told me about?"

"Oh, who" questioned Logan having no clue what to say to that.

"Mary Margaret or should I say Maggie" I snapped, Logan just laughed and laughed.

"What did she say to you" asked Logan

I replied "She told me to call her Maggie and the way she looked one would never think she was from society"

Logan then said some thing that piped my curiosity, "Sweetheart what ever you do, do not tell Finn that Maggie is here it a long story I'll tell you later when I have more time, gotta go love ya Ace Bye!"

With that I hung up the phone, wondering what the story was but I had class to get to so I banished the thoughts from my head.


	2. Steph's veiw

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmorluver08**

**A/N this is Steph's POV in this story she is the same age as Rory.**

I was in line for coffee; hanging with reporter girl had caused me to have a slight addiction to the caffeinated gift from the gods. I was finishing paying for my drink when I heard a voice from my past. When I looked in the direction of the voice I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was there Logan's cousin Maggie, who had been MIA for that past five years, was strutting though Yale like she owned the place. I could feel the anger grow inside me when just then I caught a look in her eyes; I saw the expression the pain in her eyes. I realized something she didn't want to be here, she was just faking it. I knew I had to talk to her she had been my one confidante through out my childhood.

I went over to her and taped her on the shoulder, and said "Long time no see Maggie May"

Her face visibly paled, she was afraid "Hey there stranger" was her only response. I laughed and took a good look at her; she was no longer the "good and proper" society girl. She was wearing a tee with jeans and hot pink chucks with massive amounts of black eyeliner around her eyes. Her hair was what changed the most, it was short and all kinds of colors, no longer that honey color that she was famous for. Had her eyes and voice not been so distinctive I would have never known it was her. All I could think of to say back was "You changed", she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "In more way than one" with that she was gone.

After her encounter with Maggie all she could think was what was she going to tell Finn.

**A/N- Well there is chapter two, Maggie's back story will soon be told I just want to set it up first. Reviews and advice is welcomed! Thax!**


	3. Finn's View

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- To my two reviewers, you guys rock my socks so this chapter is dedicated to you! PS this chapter is in Finn's POV**

I was depressed; I was now working for the American Branch of Morgan Real estate and Firm. I missed my best mate Logan and Colin was busy with law school, I called up Rory and asked if she wanted to got to the pub for old times sake, she reluctantly agreed.

We were going to meet at six o' clock by but five I was chomping at the bit the leave the office. I arrived in the pub and sat at the back table so I could people watch. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw a very unique woman, her hair was all these crazy colors and she was wearing a black tank top with a short jean mini skirt. The thing that kept my attention was her hot pink chucks; most girls would wear heels or boots with this kind of out fit. Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me, she seemed so familiar.

I decided to send her a drink, when I asked the bartender that it was and he replied a rum and coke with an orange twist it was like I was hit in the chest with a ton of bricks. All I could think was that it couldn't be her, she wouldn't come back, it wasn't a common drink but others drink it. I had almost convinced myself when I heard her start singing with another drunken girl. She was singing our song, Finnegan's Wake, soon everyone in the pub was listening to her singing. She was very talented, and in the school musicals she would always get the lead role. No don't think about the past my mind screamed, it had been five years since I heard that voice, five years to forget all about her but she sings one song and it all comes rushing back, the hurt, the pain, the anguish and underneath all that, stilled lied love. She was scanning the room when the drink I had ordered reached her. Soon her eyes connected with mine and she turned around and ran from the bar, which was when I learned it wasn't only me who had tried to forget the past.

**A/N- I know another short chapter but I did update quickly and we finally had a Finn/ Maggie run in, next chapter will be in Maggie's POV after all aren't you a little curious why she left and her whole connection to Logan and Finn. Please review; any feed back is good feed back for me! PS I don't own Finnegan's Wake I just love the song especially the Drop Kick Murphy's version. **


	4. Maggies View

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- Wow My reviewers you all get virtually cookies and a hugs from me. I have never gotten such positive feed back on some thing I write so Thank you! PS it's the chapter you have been waiting for Maggie's POV.**

I was pacing through my apartment quickly taking drags from my cigarette. I was freaking out, what had compelled me to sing that song and drink that drink. I know what, the ghosts of my past that had been looming over me since I walked on campus. God, I left Hartford for a reason, to move on and forget the past. Oh my god running into Steph was award enough but Finn, I can't handle being near Finn. Tears rolled down my face, one tear for all the times I didn't cry over the past five years. I tipped my head back and thought it's been five years since I heard the news that crushed my world, Blake Robert, BB, my brother was dead.

BB was my world the one person in my family that gave a damn about me. He was my mentor, after all not only was I a daughter but I was the second child so basically I was worthless. Well I can't say that, at times Logan would care but we were both to wrapped up in our own pain to truly care for others. When I heard the news BB was dead I was devastated and what made me mad was the fact that one minuet my mother was telling me my brother was dead and in the next breath she was telling me to prepare for being an heiress by taking some business classes. My mother didn't even care that her only son was dead. So I took off to England and enrolled in a new school away from all of my friends and the one person outside of my brother that cared for me, Finn. I needed to get as far away from Connecticut as I could. I hadn't spoken to any one in my family year when I get a message from my Uncle Mitchum telling me that I was coming back to Connecticut and I would be attending Yale. At first I was like hell no, but I knew I couldn't stop it so I reluctantly agreed and faced my past head on.

I sat down on my couch and turned on the stereo as Taking Back Sunday's you're so last summer filled the room. I put out my cigarette and sighed looking around the room, there were no photos of my past. I rummaged through boxes and dragged out my BB and Finn boxes. I took out some photos and smiled I was finally moving forward.

**A/N- Another short chapter but it tell you about Maggie's past and in the next chapters there will be some Finn/Maggie and Rory interaction. **


	5. One step forward, two steps back

**Moving On**

**By, Gimoreluver08**

**A/N- This isn't the chapter my fantastic reviewers deserve but I had to work the night shift at Dunkin' Donuts because apparently god hates me. Continuing on here is another chapter in Maggie's POV. I totally heart all of my reviewers and thank you for your inspiration!**

I woke up the next morning ready to face the world. I rolled out of bed and my dog Toby was whining at the door of my apartment, for he needed to use the facilities. I slipped into some sweats and grabbed a can of Diet Dr. Pepper. I put Toby on his leash and left my apartment. As I walked thru the fallen leaves on the ground a song was at my lips, for the night before had exorcized demons from my life.

As I was absent mindedly singing Night Shift by OAR **(A/N-HAHA)**, I was filled with a sense of contentment; sure I missed all of my friends at Oxford, not to mention my sort of boyfriend James. It was Finn being so near to me that caused this balance I was striving for to unbalanced. I really liked James, he was such a sweetheart, but one look at Finn blue eyes caused all of these emotions I had long since buried to be stirred up.

What I reminded myself that I left Hartford for a reason, to get away from society and that meant society boys not to mention Steph although she had been my best friend thru out childhood. Soon I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell ringing the Funeral March, meaning someone from my family was calling me.

I stopped walking and picked up my phone answering it with a, "Maggie Huntzburger-DuPoint speaking," I was surprised at the voice at the end "Well, Hello Maggie May..." OMG it was Logan, "Hey Cuz' long time no speak!"

Logan replied "I hear that you did a command performance of Finnegan's Wake at the Pub last night, all that smoking hasn't ruined your voice" was his frank response; well two can play that game. "Oh Logan you know me, anything for my public! Oh and by the by I wanted you to thank your father for sending me to this hell-hole!" I spat back at him.

"Stay away from Finn!" was his response, then I heard a dial tone in my ear, Oh of course I think, move one step forward and end up two steps back.

**A/N- Sorry about the short chapter it had one purpose to introduce James and show the state of Maggie's and Logan's relationship. ** **PS Logan and Maggie used to be really close.**


	6. Rory's Big Idea

**Moving On**

**My, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- This chapter doesn't really have a plan so bear with it. Thanks again to all of my reviewers. PS James is NOT Maggie's boyfriend; their relationship will be explained later! Rory POV**

Iwoke up with a massive hang over, I had learned from Finn about Maggie's relationship to the whole group. I had to feel the tiniest bit of sympathy for Maggie; I had run after I slept with Dean and ended his marriage. Boy, it must have been rough for her to lose her brother. Although Dear Johning, Finn wasn't fair but I had been in similar situations, I banished these thoughts and searched for some Tylenol. My phone interrupted my frantic search, "Hello" I answered.

"Whoa, Ace late night out!" was Logan's response to my less then bubbly answer to the phone. I replied, "Blame it on Maggie, she apparently was in the pub and sang a song, and none other then our dear friend Finn was there causing him and well myself drink lots of booze" I was shocked when I heard the tone of Logan's response "Maggie was there, I can't believe this Ace a have to go, I have an important phone call to make!" I hissed and said "Bye sweetie, I love you" "Bye" was the response I got from Logan and then all I heard was the angry buzzing of the dial tone.

By Logan's response I knew that there was more to this story and me, always being the reporter was going to get to the bottom of this. But first I needed some Tylenol and a taco.

After many cups of coffee and tacos I was feeling better and stopped in to the YDN to work on the paper and to my surprise there was a tall, handsome man with shaggy dark locks that were streaked the same colors of Maggie's hair. I approached him and asked "How my I help you?" He smiled and answered "I'm looking for the beautiful Emmie or as you probably know her as Mary Margaret Huntzburger-DuPoint" I looked up at his face and noted his British accent, and was about to say that she wasn't here, but I was stopped when I heard a loud squeal. I turned and saw her in a fierce embrace with the tall man. "Oh, James I missed you so much it's simply been awful, dealing with every thing and we should continue this discussion some where else" Maggie glance at me, grabbing the tall man's hand and said to me "Later Boss, tell Logan I say Hi!" giving me a mock salute.

I gapped at the girl; it must be a Huntzburger trait to have the last word. I realized that James must be a friend of Maggie's from Oxford. I really wanted to get back at her but I just felt so much sympathy for this girl, growing up knowing she was unwanted until her brother's death. She kind of reminded me of my mom she was going to do it on her own and she'll be damned if any one was going to stop her from living on her terms.

Finn told me that he was jealous of Maggie she had gotten away, and had always been herself, she didn't change for anyone. Finn admitted that the girl he was so strongly attached to when he was younger didn't exist any more. He said just looking at her eyes he saw something he had never seen before, pain. I knew that Finn truly loved her when he was wondering if she was okay after seeing him, because it brought back all these loving protective feelings. I knew Finn loved her and now all I needed to know was if Maggie felt the same way.

**A/N- Oh the drama no Finn/Maggie interaction but I know have a plan, this was kinda filler.**


	7. Oh the Drama

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

James and I walked out side and headed towards the coffee cart. "So, Emmie who was she?" James asked as we got in line. "That would be none other than my dearest Cousin Logan's girlfriend, she doesn't seem that bad though she actually has a brain which is more than I expected" I said, "You seem oddly accepting, Who are you and what have you done with my wild, wicked and utterly amazing Emmie?" James taunted. "It's just that you can tell that she had no idea I existed, I mean I know I left but I'm his cousin for god's sake, not to mention I used to be one of the people he confided in the most" I shot James a look and said "I sound like a spoiled three year old" "No," James responded "It's more like a six year old". I stuck my tongue out at him and said "Shut up, Nathan!" James laughed and said "Sue me Adelaide". I smiled at him, that's was why I call him my sort-of boy friend, we always were cast as lovers in all the plays we had been in together.

James looked me in the yes and hugged me, he whispered "Emmie it will get better, you are strong and you will get through this." I sighed and asked "How long do you get to stay?" "Let's put it this way," James said "I'm returning to Oxford when you are!" "You gotta be kidding me, you're staying at Yale, there really is a god!" I squealed some more and busted some sweet moves. I was taken by surprise when I was tapped on my back and guess who was standing there, that's right Steph.

"Maggie May who has got you so excited," Steph eyed James and said "Or should I say what?" "Hi 'Effie how are you?" I said back weakly but luckily James being James immediately started to perform "My lover you haven't told you're friend about our relationship, my heart it is wounded, how can I make it thru the day knowing you wouldn't tell this vision in front of me about me!" James's voice was getting high and shrills by the end but I got into the act and responded "Sweetheart you can't possibly think that, I love you with my whole heart and soul, the passion inside me prevents me from telling the public for I have not the tongue to speak it!" I drew myself close to him and noticed a crowd had gathered. James turned to me and whispered "It's time for the grand Finale," then his voice growing louder "No there is nothing you can say to me that will let me except this! We are through!" I looked at him tears streaming down my face, "No James you can't do this, not to our family" I drew my hands to my stomach. His eyes softened "You're pregnant?" I looked at him winked and said "Yes, I am pregnant!" I leaned into him grabbed his face and laid a passionate kiss right on my thumbs. James and I turned to our audience and James bowed, while I dropped into a curtsey.

The crowd soon dispersed but Steph stayed and looked at me, "You said you changed but that's something you would have done with Finn, five years ago" I gaped at her statement, how dare she insinuate such. I was about to respond when out of the corner of my eye I saw Finn. I hoped he saw the whole thing or else he might that James and I were in a relationship. Funny I loved acting out drama on the stage but in real life I can't stand it.

**A/N- What do you guys think of James and just to let you know I wrote James to be like Finn. All I can say about the season premiere of GG is I want it to be next Tuesday.**


	8. The Red Paint

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- I just want to tell all of my readers that they're awesome and the reason I keep going with this story. PS this story is going to flash between present and past. Also it's in Finn's POV.**

As I was Maggie play acting with this guy all I could think was does she feel the same way for him as she did for me when she was younger? Maggie and I used to cause all kinds of trouble together. A vivid memory of when we were arrested together floated through my mind.

_It was late at night and I was actually sleeping when I hear a voice go "Finn, Finn! Come on wake up Finny don't make me bust into my Broadway show tunes". I didn't respond and the next think I hear a loud voice in my ear go " Come on Babe why don't we paint the town, And all that Jazz, I'll rouge my knees" "Good God Maggie do you have to be so loud!" I shouted at her._

_She just smiled at me and said "Come on old man, were going out to have some fun!" I just looked at her she smirked; oh she is good I can't refuse that face. "Alright Maggie May lets paint this town red" Then I saw a glint in her eyes that only meant one thing Maggie had a plan._

_As we seamlessly slipped out of my house she filled me in on her plan, "Finn we are literally gunna paint the town red, starting first with the school!" I smiled in agreement thinking to myself that this is why I love her, she's so wild and what I LOVE her...Oh geez I do love her I wonder if she feels the same way. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I saw her open a can of paint out in front of the school and whip a glob of paint at me with her brush. Oh to can play this game, I took and entire bucket of paint and chucked it at her. She was red from top to bottom, she looked at me and tackled me squealing, "Finn, we were supposed to paint the school not each other" "You started it" was my oh so smooth response. I looked her in the eyes and leaned forward and kissed her, to my surprise she kissed me back. We continued making out until I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I saw what grabbed me, I felt my hands being up into handcuffs and my self being picked up off the ground and put in a cop car. I looked over to the other seat and it was soon filled up with my partner in crime I laughed and leaned in for a kiss what a perfect night was all I could think. _

I smiled at the memory that was when things were so simple, if you call being arrested simple. Maggie was gone two weeks later; I understood why she left deep down, those five years agoI just wished she had said good bye. I walked into my apartment building and thought about the worst day in my life.

_Maggie was supposed to meet me last night but figured she forgot. These past two weeks have been the best in my life, although we hadn't talked about our relationship we both weren't seeing any one else. That was why I wanted to meet her last night to tell her I love her and that I want us to be exclusive. As I walked up to the DuPoint mansion and asked the maid "Is Maggie in?" "Oh, no sir she isn't she is gone, but she left a note for a boy named Finn, Are you Finn?" I looked at her like she had five heads figuring this was one of Maggie May's pranks but answered "Yes, I'm Finn, Finn Morgan" she handed me a note and I walked out of the house and back to my car to start to read it._

_Dear, Finny _

_I am writing this as Olivia, the maid is packing my bags, your probably wondering why I'm leaving and why you're reading this note. Well the most terrible thing happened BB, my brother is dead, some drunken idiot didn't think to take a cab and smashed my brother to bit when he hopped a curb while driving, then that ass left the scene causing my brother to die from internal bleeding. It's not fair I was so happy and I had called him the day before to tell him about how were seeing one another and all he did was tease me, so I told him that he's just angry that he isn't in love, like I am. That's right Finn I said It, I love you, the kind of love that makes you weak at the knees. I'm so sorry to be telling you this now; I've wanted to tell you since the red paint incident. I just can't face society right know so I'm leaving and I probably won't come back. Don't wait don't pine, don't even miss me. (That's if you feel the same way because if you don't then I feel really stupid). I need to leave and stay away. You will always have a special place in my heart. _

_Good bye parting is such sweet sorrow, _

_Mary Margaret Huntzburger-DuPoint a.k.a Maggie May_

_PS- I mean what I say, erase me from your memory, and move on because some day you will be loved by someone who will be stronger than I am. I loved you, I really did._

I walked into my apartment and walked into the closet and in the back right corner was box filled with our mug shots from the nights we were arrested and that note. Not to mentions loads of trinkets. I really had erased her from my memory in the fact that, I dated other people, but subconsciously didn't date anyone like Mary Margaret. I put the photos back in the box. I realized something I lugged the entire box out that I was going to get her back, Steph said when she talked to her that she had changed but I didn't care. I want my Maggie May back! But first what to do about that James fellow.

**A/N- Wow Finn and Rory are going to pair up in the next chapters in order to win back the elusive Maggie, not to mention Finn thinks that Maggie's with James. If it wasn't clear Maggie wants Finn back but they don't really know what the other feels. PS The Long Morrow was so sad! But yet again sooo good!**


	9. Lord and Lady of the Gala

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- Sorry It took so long to update, I had a slight case of writer's block, but since it's only been what 2 days, I think its more of the writer's sniffles. This is in Maggie's POV,**

James looked at me and saw were I was looking, he knew immediately who it was, "That's Finn isn't it Emmie." I nodded at him slowly; he looked at me and asked, "Do you really think that you have moved on when just seeing him, makes you put your twisty face on." "My what?" I asked, "You put on this face when ever you're unconformable, your face it gets all twisty," He stated, "You like to be in control of your emotions and with Finn you can't" I glared at him, god damn him for knowing me so well. Before I could confront him about I control issues, I was interrupted with the Funeral March. Oh joy more family interaction; they didn't call me so much in the past five years, then they have in the past week. "Maggie Huntzburger-DuPoint speaking" "Well hello Mary Margaret, its Shira Huntzburger" I winced at the full name calling and who it was. I really hate my aunt Shira, she I one of the meanest conceited simply awful people I met. I put on my best society voice, "Oh, Aunt Shira, it's simply been to long since we last spoke, what was it, five years ago?" "Well, I'm throwing the Gala and it's important for you to reconnect with all your friends from your childhood. I insist that you come, Oh and bring a date, Well Ta"

Wow and I thought that the day wasn't going to get any worse. James smirked and said "You know I always I good gala, the perfect way to work on our craft" "Well James, in order for you to come I think you have to be invited," I put on my serious face and asked sternly, "James Garrison would you like to attend the most, dull, brain numbing, evening of your life also known as Shira Huntzburger's Gala, where you be questioned ruthlessly by random people who don't know you, and have to be used as a bumper from me and my past?" "I gladly accept, Dear Lady" James said gallantly. "Aww, yes you're my Knight in shining armor." I replied tartly. "Well, I shall escort milady to her apartment were she will take a bath while I go to get some junk food and we can have a proper evening in, How would that soot you milady?" He said trying to stifle back a laugh through out his monologue. "It soot's me fine, come sir knight, let us stroll back to my humble abode. I smiled at James; he always knew what I needed to feel better.

**A/N- I know not very long but the next chapter will be longer and it will have multiple POV's and it will have some Finn/Maggie interaction and some Rogan, cause Logan and Maggie's anger with one another needs to be explained. **


	10. Who Doesn't Love a party

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- This is the party, the POV will change between but I will Have who's POV it's in before to keep it straight. I don't own any thing, not even my Dunkin's uniform, although who would want to own that. Please R and R. **

**James's POV**

I sat impatiently outside the dressing room, waiting for Emmie to come out. She was having trouble finding something appropriate that also showed how she had changed since society last saw her. She had dyed her hair last night and forced me to follow suit. God I look, so weird with my hair all one color, Emmie insisted that if she had to be the perfect society clone I had to do the same. She stepped out of the dressing room in a sleek black dress, which ended mid calf, with an empire waist; and a large purple bow underneath the bust. The strapless top showed her Greek theatre faces on her shoulder.

She posed and said "This is the dress". I nodded in agreement, and asked "Are you going to cover your tattoo?" She shook her head, "No I think that, I need to show it, so every one will see that I've changed but I'm still me." "Good thinking Emmie, now can we please get out of here all the ladies are looking at me weirdly." She shot me a look and said "Like you don't like being looked at, but yes we should get going so I can get my hair done."

Once again I was waiting; if Emmie didn't hurry up we were going to be late, just as I was going to yell for the fifth time she appeared. Her hair was loosely curled and the new strictly honey brown color accented her green/grey eyes. She looked like she did in all those photos I saw in her Finn/BB box, except in those photos their was an expression of joy in her eyes, now her was only a look of steely determination and pain. "Emmie, you look ravishing." I oozed. "Well, thank you Darling" she said sarcastically, "Now let's go to the Gala"

**Finn' POV**

I arrived at the Huntzburger Gala and was soon greeted by none other then Shira herself. "Well, hello Finnegan, I sure your glad that Mary Margaret is back at Yale." I put on a society smile and said "Yes, unfortunately I haven't gotten to speak to her due to work so hopeful I'll be able to speak with her tonight." Shira smiled she and Helena, Mary Margaret's mother had started planning the society wedding of the century when Blake Robert had died and they broke up. "I'll make sure that Mary Margaret save a dance for you." Was her confident reply. I smiled well now I know that I will see Maggie May tonight. I had been brought as Rory's date since Logan was in London, Maggie would have no idea that I was her until Shira would make us dance. I went over to the bar and saw a man order a scotch neat and an rum an coke with an orange twist. A brunette in a back and lavender gown came over to him an whispered some thing in his ear.

The man nodded and swiped a bottle of scotch and rum, as they turned around I noticed some thing on the brunette's shoulder, the Drama Masks. It was Maggie, she looked so different from the last time I saw her, she looked like I imagined over the past five years. Before I could follow her I was tapped on the shoulder by a man, I turned and it was Logan.

**Logan's POV**

I stepped off the plane and sighed. I had spent the entire fight thinking about Maggie May and BB. Maggie and BB had been each others support system, but with the two of the at different schools it was hard for them to be as close as they wanted to be. It was the same thing for me and Honor, so since the only people who loved us regardless were far way we had turned to one another. I felt an immense guilt about the way I treated her five years ago but my pride stopped me from apologizing to her.

_I was attending Blake's funeral and Maggie was no where to be found, but neither was Finn. I was happy that the two of then had finally admitted their feelings for one another. I was searching for the two of them when I heard the sound of, Billy Joel's Only the Good Die Young, from Maggie's room. "I'm coming in you guys better not be making out during a wake 'cause that's even to much for you guy's." I walked in to see Finn lying on Maggie's bed a his eyes were bloodshot and red. He said "She left, she's gone, and she's never coming back" "What are you talking about? Is this one of your awful pranks?" I snapped, "I wish" said Finn. _

_When I read the letter Maggie left for Finn I never was so angry in my life. I snooped through my aunt and uncle's things and found Maggie's number. I called the number and Maggie answered. "Hello?" was my answer, "Maggie you should be ashamed of yourself leaving Finn, you're so selfish and I hope you never come back because we are through!" I was answered with a sob and the angry sound of the dial tone. I vowed to forget that she even was part of my life as did every one else and we did until she came back._

**A/N- Sorry to leave it so abrupt but I'm having trouble with the next part. I will post another part of the party either late today or tomorrow.**


	11. The Piano Room

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- This is the second part of the party, please R and R. Thanks to my reviews because well without them, I wouldn't have probably have stopped after the first chapter so thanks.**

**Maggie POV**

Wow, I thought that having to spend the night with a bunch of insincere, fake and agitating people was going to be the worst part of this party. After having greeted Shira's guest and listen to there, "It's good to have you back, Mary Margaret", "Sorry about your brother, what has it been five years, such a shame" and my personal favorite, "Mary Margaret, do you remember or son (Insert waspy name here), well we leave you to together so you can catch up" and having heard my reputation they immediately offer if I'd like to go some where else and I would tell them, "Yeah, I'd like to go back to date". As I was leaving the latest perv I saw Logan walk in. I immediately went over to James and he swiped a bottle of scotch and rum.

I can't believe that Logan would actually show up some place that I was. I mean wasn't I supposed to never come back, blood is thicker than water my ass. I led James to the piano room without even thinking about it. This room held some of the funniest memories for me; James looked at me and asked, "Is this the infamous piano room?" I laughed and said, "Yeah it is." James joined me in the laughter because this is where my first make out occurred and it had ended badly. _You see during a party when I was thirteen; I had a massive crush on this guy named Frank Hobart, and we snuck off to the piano room during one of Aunt Shira's parties. He came up to me and kissed me and I fell on to the piano, right on the keys, and soon my cousin Logan and Finn were in the room and saw us making out. _I went over to the stereo in the room and placed a CD in it. Soon "Forget My Name" by New Found Glory filled the room. James looked at me and said "Eerily appropriate" and handed over the bottle of rum. I looked at him seriously and said "A toast to the ghosts of past and present!" and he obliged raising his bottle "To ghosts, past and present."

We both drank when we heard a knock on the door. "Well at least they're knocking this time, come on in who ever you are" As the door opened I left out an unladylike snort, the similarities between then and now were too similar. It was…

**A/N – A cliff hanger, sorry awaiting public but I had to do it, who is it Finn, Logan or some one else, tell me how you think it should be in your reviews. PS Any advice or even Flames will be appreciated. Thanks!**


	12. The Talk

**Moving On**

**By, Gimoreluver08**

**A/N- Sorry if this is really crappy, I'm not feeling well but my wonderful reviews deserve a chapter. PS This is in Maggie POV**

The door opened to reveal not lonely Logan but Finn as well. I staid frozen in my position sitting on the floor with James. The two pairs for eyes were staring at me intently as if I was supposed to break the silence. I looked at James and he nodded, he immediately began to speak, "Hello, Boys is their something I can do for you, or are you going to gape at Emmie for the rest of the evening?" Finn began and asked, "Who are you?" I looked at James it was his favorite question, he puffed up his chest and bellowed, "I am James Garrison, Heir to Garrison Law and Trust, and the best friend of Mary Margaret Huntzburger-DuPoint, not to mention a fantastic actor!" I laughed "Wow, James you sure do think a lot about yourself, and you're wrong, **I'm** the fantastic actor!" "Oh, yes I forgot, Emmie is the best actor alive" he mocked. "Oh, Shut up James no one wants to hear you talk!" I spat with mock sincerity. I was interrupted with someone cleared their throat, it was Logan. I was to busy squabbling with James and I forgot that they were their, "Is their something you need to say to me Logan, because if not then, please away and stay away forever." I spat mocking his own harsh words.

Logan asked, "Can I speak to you privately?" I sighed, and thought about my vow to move on those five years ago, "Fine Logan, lets make this quick" I simply stated. I got up and walked out of the room. We walked down the hallway, to his room, as we walked in he began to speak, "I was always jealous of you when we were younger, you didn't have any family obligations and your parents let you be." I stared at him as he continued, "I didn't realize at that age that your parents' indifference probably scarred you for life, and that they didn't actually care for you or Blake." he paused for a breath, "Anyway I wanted to apologize to you for the way I treated you, it was uncalled for I didn't understand how you could abandon your family, me or in fact Finn. You didn't abandon us five years ago we abandoned you. You needed us because god knows that your parents weren't going to comfort you. I was the one person you could of turned to and I told you to stay away." I interrupted him, "I never truly needed any one when I was younger, but the moment I actually needed someone I got scared and ran. I'm in no way apologizing for my actions; I needed to grieve on my own but I can understand why your angry." He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Maggie". I looked at him and cried all the tears about leaving them, my only friends growing up, I wiped my eyes and said, "It was the hardest decision to make but I always felt that you guys pitied me, because my parents were never there, I couldn't stand having to hear all those I'm sorrys and every thing happens for a reason." I sobbed "What was the reason for this Logan, Why BB, Why?" he replied, "I don't know, Maggie but can we a least try to be friend because I really missed you." My head told me no but my heart said yes, he's Logan, Loggie. I smiled "Sure thing Loggie, now give me the down low on this girlfriend, last time we talked you were still a big man slut!" Logan laughed; it felt great to really talk to someone who knew me when I was still a scared little girl.

**A/N- Well here was the Logan/Maggie talk, it had to happen and I hope it wasn't overly sappy. Next Chapter the Finn/Maggie dance. **


	13. Dancing

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- Here's another chapter for my fantastic reviewers. Thanks for being this story's life blood. Logan POV is how the chapter starts.**

I laughed at Maggie's question, I explained, I took her on a LBD event and things soon escalated for there. I smiled at her and said, "Mitchum and Shira, don't approve which I know you probably love and well what can I say I love her" She smirked, "I consider it payback because the one boyfriend I had, Mitch, Shira and Helena loved him." I asked, "There's been no one else since Finn?" She shook her head, "No actual boyfriends, I'm surprised you haven't heard my reputation, all the young men I've been introduced to sure have." I looked at her like she had three heads, "What reputation?" I grunted "Let's just say I took a page out of your own book and did the whole no things attached thing. I had the misfortune of hooking up with some guy who felt the need to tell the world, or at least all his friends." I looked at her surprised, "You did no strings attached?" She rolled her eyes and replied, "No Sherlock I thought it would make a nice back story." I thought to myself, she may be older and wiser but she'll always be Maggie.

There was a tapping at the door and Rory soon burst in, and said, "Logan, you're really here? OMG I missed you so much MAC!" She wrapped her arms around me and passionately kissed me until we heard someone clearing her throat. Rory blushed bright red and went, "Hi" Maggie burst out in laughter, her face turned red and tears were running down it. All you could hear between the laughter was "At least she didn't sit on piano" I received an odd glance from Rory and I quickly explained the incident that occurred in the piano room. Rory smiled and laughed.

Rory turned to Maggie and said "You think that's bad, did Logan tell you when we got caught by my mom, dad and my mom's boyfriend." Maggie gasped and said, "No, Logan how could you leave that detail out!" I hastily replied that "This story will be better told on a different day" Maggie pouted and said, "Well, let's get back to that Gala because I'm sure that Shira is looking for us." With that statement, Maggie jumped up and left the room. Rory looked at me and asked, "Do you really think that Shira will look for us?" I shook my head, "Not me, Maggie, my mother has always felt the need to keep an eye on Maggie, since she ran naked through her annual Christmas party." Rory giggled, "How long ago was this?" I replied, "Hmmm, it happened when she was three so, what, eighteen years." Rory smiled and asked, "Did the two for you work things out?" I smirked, "Yeah, we did"

**Finn POV**

I was sitting staring at the floor; the silence in the room was almost unbearable. All I could think was what was taking so long, I didn't hear any yelling or things being broken so that must be a good sign, right. I looked at the guy in the room, James, he is Maggie's best friend, I used to have that title, before every thing got so messed up. I asked him the question that popped in my mind, "So, What has Maggie been up to over these past five years?" He glanced at me and said, "This and that, she was the lead in all of the schools plays, that's were we met. And if you're asking about her personal life she has been dating around, but I'm not gunna go into details" I asked him this next, "Do you think she still loves me? He paused and said, "Lucky for you she still does, thought don't expect her to admit it, Emmie puts on a good front but she's still hurting." I nodded, this was great I still had a chance, and before I could say anything else the door opened. Standing there was Maggie.

**Maggie POV**

I left Rory and Logan alone because I sure as hell didn't want to see any more of their reunion. I opened the door to the piano room and there was an incredibly award silence. I grabbed James and said "Well, later Finn, I've gotta go make an appearance so Auntie Dearest won't have my head" Finn nodded and said, "Well will have to catch up later." "Sure thing" I said biting my lip. James and I walked out of the room; he looked at me and went, "Awkward, I mean was that the first time you talked in five years? Because I would have hated to see the sexual tension when you guys were just friends." I glared at him and he smirked, whispering, Maggie and Finny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. "Wow, James you truly are the more mature one in this group." I snapped.

We walked into the ballroom a few minuets later and soon I was pounced on by my dear Aunt Shira, "Mary Margaret, won't you please ballroom dance for us all, you always were such a talented dancer?" I forced a smile and replied, "Okay, Aunt Shira." As a grabbed James's hand Shira smiled at me and said, "No, sweetie I had someone else in mind for you to dance with." I bit my tongue and replied, "But, James is my date," "Oh, I'm sure that James wouldn't mind if you danced with someone else." And with that statement Shira grabbed my arm and brought me across the room and handed me over to my partner. As our hands touched I felt a familiar spark that I hadn't felt for five years. I took a deep breath, "So we meet again Finn, I didn't expect it to be so soon," He looked at me and said, "I'd told you that I wanted to catch up" An almost calming silence fell upon us as we began to dance. Finn was staring right into my eyes and I soon felt really uncomfortable standing there in is gaze. He removed one of his hands from my shoulder and played with one of my tendrils of hair that had fallen in my face. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Can we go some where private and talk?" I nodded my head as we left the dance floor.

**A/N- Well there's another chapter in the story. The next Chapter will have the Finn Maggie talk. Thanks again to all my super reviewers. **


	14. Friends Again?

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- I don't really know where this chapter is going. PS I don't own any thing. PPS- a reviewer commented on the music I mention in my story, well its all music that I love and want more people to listen to.**

**Maggie POV**

Finn and I stepped out to the back patio and I shivered at the change in temperature. I searched through my clutch and found what I was looking for, my flask. I brought the flask to my lips and slowly took a sip, glancing over to Finn, waiting for him to begin talking. The silence that surrounded us was calming but also alarming, it was confining and yet freeing. "So, Finn what did you want to talk about?" I questioned. He sighed and said, "Maggie May I know that this is really award but I think that we need to just start talking again. I hate seeing you and not being able to talk to you about random things. I've put you and all of our memories in the back of my mind but I don't want to do that any more." I began to speak but he held up his hand and continued, "I'm not saying that it didn't hurt me when you left but I'm sick of being angry and upset with you. I missed you Maggie and I'm willing to forgive you if you'll forgive me." I looked at him biting my lip, did I really want to be friends with him again, my head said no because you fell in love with him when you were friends. My heart on the other hand was screaming yes, you missed him and he knows you like no one else. Instead of answering him vocally, I came up and wrapped my arms around him.

**Finn POV**

My question hung out in the air unanswered I gazed at Maggie watching her bit her lip. The next think I know Maggie has her arms wrapped her arms around me, I grinned she didn't need to say anything; I knew that Maggie was finally back in my life and I had never felt better. I grabbed her hand, laying a kiss on it and asking, "So Milady Maggie what adventures have you been on in these past five years?" She laughed; I had missed the sound of her laughter so much. She cleared her throat and began, "Well, I was, of course in the Oxford chapter of the LBD and I organized a stunt that involved the entire Oxford LBD skinny dipping in the Thames River, man that water was cold. I ended up getting arrested for public indecency. When the family found out they sent me to Yale so they could keep an eye on me." I chuckled at her antics, as she continued on into another story. I was still hurt but having her back made the pain lessen.

Maggie and I spent the rest of the night talking about past times and I was shocked to hear that she actually was getting her degree in Theatre Arts just like she wanted. When I returned to my apartment after talking the night way with Maggie I felt lightness inside of me that I hadn't felt in a long time. I laid down on my bed; thinking about the part Maggie was planning for Halloween and checked my phone for messages. I had one from Rosemary, who I hadn't talked to since Maggie showed up. She wanted to get together, but I put off calling her and instead turned on the stereo as the sounds of Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional filled the room.

**AN- This is the second version of Chapter 14 but it's much better than the first. **


	15. Rosemary's View

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- I'm sad, I try so hard to update often but I haven't gotten many reviews for the last couple of chapters, if you don't like the chapter please tell me! Enough of my pouting, Thanks to those who did review, you will be receiving a slightly inappropriate Christmas card. PS Rosemary is the villain in the story, she also is attending Yale and Rory and Steph don't like her. She has been casually dating Finn for two years. **

**Rosemary POV**

I was waiting for a phone call from Finn, he hasn't been returning my calls for about two weeks and I'm getting a little annoyed. I have been trying for two years for Finn to commit and I was positive that I was almost there and then he stops calling. I catch a look at my self in the mirror and gaze at the refection on red hair, brown eyes and my perfectly featured face. What guy wouldn't want me to call him, ugg it's not that I'm in love with Finn but he's a Morgan for god's sake and my family is newer money so a claim to old money would allow my family to finally be accepted in society.

I went to bed and got ready for classes the next day when I catch him talking and hanging with Steph and Rory, so no competition there since Steph's got Colin and Rory loves Logan, when I see a gothic looking girl come up to Finn and I see him smile wide and put an arm around her shoulder. Who does this girl think she is hanging with my man like that, and she's not even that pretty, she short, chunky and has weirdly dyed hair. I made up my mind to go over to Finn and seeing who this girl is.

**Finn POV**

I was talking with Steph and Rory when Maggie came over, I grinned and put an arm around her shoulder, anything to touch her. I look at her and exclaim, "I like seeing that your multi-colored locks are back, and is that a lip ring I see!" She laughed and said, "Yeah I got it pierced last night after the party to celebrate my return to Hartford, and the hair last night was a temp dye job, I redid it after I got my lip pierced." I laughed and soon felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Rosemary. Rosemary stood there pouting and said, "Finny, you haven't called," she glanced at Maggie and continued snottily "Who is you lady friend?" I was beginning the introduction, but Maggie interrupted, "Hi, I'm Maggie Huntzburger-DuPoint and you are..." The look of shock on Rosemary's face after Maggie introduced herself was priceless, Rosemary stuttered out, "Rosemary Huntington" Maggie smiled, it was her mirthless cold smile, she had been insulted by Rosemary's tone with her earlier. Maggie glared at Rosemary and said, "It's always awkward when the flavor meets the ex-girlfriend," Rosemary gasped and went, "Ex-girlfriend?" I shrugged, I couldn't deny it, "Rosie I'll call you later" is all I said to her and Maggie, Rory, Steph and I walked away.

**Rosemary POV**

What was that, she gothic girl is a Huntzburger and a DuPoint. My head is spinning this can't be true, that little witch was Finn's GIRLFRIEND! I have been dating him for two years and he won't even exclusively date me, oh the unjustness. All I can say is that Maggie better watch her back!

**A/N- This night's episode was so good, Lore and Chris back together**. **Sorry I like** **Java junkie** **but Luke was such a jerk about April. Anyway, enjoy!**


	16. Done Dirt Cheap

**Moving On **

**By Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- This is the new version of chapter 16, much better than the first I swear! Thanks to all my readers slash reviewers for putting up with the original crappy version of this chapter.**

**Rory POV**

Oh my god I knew that Maggie was easily insulted but the way she told Rosemary off it was watching poetry in motion. I am known for keeping my temper, but when I blow I can't see straight but she was so calm and cold, it must be they was she was raised. Finn just looked at Maggie in amazement; it was like she showed him just how awful Rosemary was, wow just wow!

**Steph POV**

Maggie is still the best person to watch insult someone, it's not like she get mad she just makes the other person feel like a speck of dirt. Rory and I have been trying to get Finn to drop Rosemary but Maggie says a few words and Finn says I'll call you, for two years we had to deal with her. I knew that Maggie was going to cause trouble but she just pissed off Rose and she can get JPV** (A/N-Just Plain Vicious)**. On the other hand Maggie is strong and the daughter of Helena Huntzburger who makes my mother and Emily Gilmore seem like harmless old bats. Wow this going to mean drama with a capital D!

**Finn POV**

I don't know what just happened, I had been hung up on Rose for two years but when I saw her and Maggie interact I was questioning what I ever saw in her. This isn't like me, I make my own decisions and Maggie really hurt me but I can't seem to think. She just makes all girls near her seem petty and shallow where as Maggie is real and true. God, I need a drink.

**Maggie POV**

Why is everyone so quite, I mean it's not like it's the first time Finn or Steph has seen me tell someone off, so I decided to break the silence. "I'm having a costume party next Saturday; I want all of you guys to come and the theme is going to be Hollywood, any one from Marilyn Monroe to Keria Knightly." Finn smiled; after all I do throw the most wild parties. I bid them all farewell a continued to the other side of campus when I ran into none other than Rosemary herself. "Well, Hello Mary Margaret" she sneered, I was like oh no she didn't I am the daughter of Helena Huntzburger and no one talks down to me, "Oh Miss Huntington I should of seen you there, after all those who aren't really of society do give off the air of how do I say this, a bargain basement stench. Oh and by the by next time save up your pennies before you go to the plastic surgeon after all you do want one that actually has a license in this county to fix your nose and well of course those unsightly wrinkles around your eyes, after all we can't be young forever. Well my reputation has already been dragged threw the gutter by even being seen near you, so Madame Plastic I have to dash off! I laughed a flipped my hair, it's funny Rosemary might be the queen bee of her circle but I'm a Huntzburger-DuPoint and no one messes with me. I heard my phone ring and the familiar sounds of Reckless Abandon **(Blink 182) **I picked it up with a "DuPoint's Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, How can I help you?" the voice on the other line laughed and said, "That by far is the best way you have answered the phone in a long time." "Really I liked your Rachel's Ranch of Raunchiness how can I help you? more," I replied with a laugh. "Well anyway" Rachel continued, "I am visiting because I and everyone else has missed you and James! So you must throw one of your fantastic parties!" I replied, "Come next Saturday I'm having a Hollywood themed party" "Okay sounds super chill later, mis amore" "Smooches darling!" I said with a laugh and hung up the phone. I looked at my hello kitty watch I was really late of class, oh well it was worth it to talk with Rachel!

**A/n- Who is Rachel, what going to happen at the party all to be told soon! Have a super evening all!**


	17. I faught the Law

**Moving On**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- I have gotten over 11000 hits and I just like to say to my readers please review. If you haven't read the updated chapter 16 read it please so you know what is going on. I have a crap load of stuff going on in my life right know and I just want to say that I will update ASAP!**

**Rosemary's POV**

I knew that that gothic emo freak was having a costume party and that it was apparently the wildest party ever. I had heard from Kelly who heard from Sam that it was very exclusive and I was going to crash it, with the help from none other than Finn. I put on my most alluring outfit, a strapless sundress and I swept my hair in a clip on the side. I grabbed a purse and went to meet Finn at the pub.

In my fervor to be on time to meet Finn I ran into this tall, gangly girl who slightly resembled a lumberjack with her plaid shirt and was wearing a dirty pair of jeans, I cried, "Watch it lumberjack!" The lumberjack replied, "Easy, Sparky, I'm sure that there will be another Abreicome and Fitch sale!" Eww, I so don't have time for this so I continued walking to the pub. This was going to be so sweet, after all I can pretty much get Finn to do any thing I want and I'm sure that he will bring me to the party.

I stepped into the pub smoothing my hair and I smiled seeing Finn sitting at one of the pubs tables. I licked my lips and walked over to him slowly swinging my hips. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Finny did you miss me?" He shakily smiled at me and said the words all people hate to hear, "Rosemary, we need to talk," What? he didn't even call me Rosie, he always calls me Rosie, I gulped and replied,"What about Sweetie?" He inhaled and then just spat it out, "Rosemary we should stop seeing on another" Oh no he did not just say that, "You are dumping me, Rosemary Huntington for that gross, fat, gothic girl?" His lack of response gave me all the information I needed. I was shaking with anger as I stormed out of the pub, that girl took my man and now she was going to pay and through the nose!

I was searching campus for her when I saw her talking with none other than the lumberjack from earlier. I rushed towards her rage and adrenaline surging through my veins. I got up in her face and screamed, "Who the hell do you think you are? Taking Finn away from me, 'cause I don't think you know who exactly your messing with, hussy!" The lumberjack said, "I know that you little Sparky aren't threatening my friend Emmie cause if you were I would have to royally kick you little ho ass!" I whipped my head to look at the lumberjack when I felt a sharp sting across my face. Maggie said to the lumberjack "Don't worry about it Rachel, I can take care of little red over here!" I balled up one of my fists and was about to punch her in the face when I felt my arms being restrained behind my back and the sharp clips of handcuffs. I flushed red as I was being put into the back of the cop car and saw both of the girls taking photos with their camera phones.

**Maggie's POV**

Thank God for cell phones because if not for them that situation with Rosemary would have ended a lot differently, Finn had called me earlier to tell me that he had broken up with Rosemary, I hadn't wondered why that girl it pure evil. Rachel claimed that it was because he wanted to get back together with me which I dismissed after all we had tried that once and it hadn't ended pretty. Rachel's words along with that crazy chick floated through my mind constantly did he want me, did I want him. Man this is getting way to heavy for me I really can't handle all this drama; I have a party to plan. Rachel was snapping her fingers in front of me going, "Emmie, Emmie what is going on in that head of yours?" I blinked my eyes trying to focus them, "Sorry, Rachel I was spacing for the moment, lets get going to that costume place so we can pick up our costumes" Rachel nodded but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to let my "spacing" go.

We walked over to my van, a green Volkswagen, its got the sweetest sound system in it. I plugged in my i-pod flipping to a song that fit the day completely, The Clash, "I Fought the Law". Rachel laughed as the familiar sounds filled the car. She turned to me and said, "Well, Emmie I know that you have already told James all the juiciest gossip, but really what is going on with you and Finn? Who by the way I have yet to meet" I rolled my eyes, "Rachie you have been here two hours and Finn and I are just friends, okay" She said "For someone who is just your friend, you sure do get flustered when you talk about him" I scowled, then smiled, I had the best of both worlds my friends from the past and my friends from England. Life may not be perfect but it sure is still looking better then it was.

**A/N- Well here you go my wonderful readers! Please review, because reviews make me happy and a happy author updates more frequently!**


End file.
